El amor ciego
by lydiaftstiles
Summary: Hermione perdió la vista en un accidente en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero se le ha permitido volver al colegio a recuperar séptimo año con sus amigos. Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy, que recibió un reto que la envolverá a ella en él y la aparición de Theodore Nott en su vida la lograran meter en un pozo de problemas en el que están metidos sus sentimientos y del que le costara salir


_Hola! Esta es la primera historia que publico en fanfiction porque no entendía mucho la pagina jajajaj. Estoy muy feliz de por fin poder publicas aquí, ya que muchos lectores me lo han pedido._

 _Bueno, esta es una historia romántica post-hogwarts entre Draco/Hermione/Theo. Las cosas irán lentas en este fic en lo que respeta a Draco y Hermione y si esperan que estén perdidamente enamorados desde el tercer capitulo definitivamente no estas en la historia correcta. Con respecto a Theo, el no sera un tipo oscuro y todo ese rollo. Aunque en algunos capítulos quizás pase mas tiempo con alguno de los dos, no significa que va a quedarse con eso, solo los diré que la historia dará un giro interesante al final._

 _Quizás los primeros capítulos parezcan aburridos, es solo el principio, les prometo que mas adelante se volverá mucho mas interesante!_

 _Una cosa que les pido, es solo un review diciéndome que les parece cada capitulo, eso me hara inmensamente feliz!_

 _Besos_

 _PD: En mi fic, Dobby y Grabbe siguen vivos._

* * *

Cinco Slytherins estaban sentados en sillones verde esmeralda de su sala común. Habían vuelto el día anterior a Hogwarts pare recuperar séptimo año, al que no habían podido asistir porque Voldemort había tomado el poder, pero gracias a Harry Potter todo volvió a normalidad. Aquellos chicos, Vincent Grabbre, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy habían sido mortifagos porque sus padres los condujeron a ellos, por eso se habían librado de Askaban y en ese momento eran repudiados en la escuela.

\- ¿Draco, tú te animas? – pregunto Blaise Zabini arrastrando las palabras. Estaban haciendo lo que hacían casi todos los años, retaban a uno a conquistar a una chica, enamorarla y llevársela a la cama.

\- SI, yo me animo – asintió Draco con arrogancia. Los demás chicos menos Theodore, que leía tranquilamente un libro, formaron una ronda y hablaron por lo bajo.

El platinado se paso unos minutos impaciente mientras los chicos decidían quien sería su conquista. Cuando se separaban riéndose como unos idiotas le entregaron el papel donde decía tenía el nombre de la chica. Draco lo desdoblo y lo leyó varias veces para asegurarse de lo que estaba ahí era lo correcto.

\- Deben estar bromeando – escupió el rubio indignado mientras Zabini, Grabbe y Goyle se reían y Theo asomaba la cabeza por el hombro de Draco para ver el papel. Al leerlo se tenso completamente-. No, ni pensarlo. No puede haberme tocado la ciega. Ademas es amiga de Potter y Weasley, es Gryffindor…

\- Y también es hija de muggles – repuso Zabini. Draco lo miro consternado, ya no le importaba tanto la sangre como antes-. Entonces, no hay ningún problema. Seduce a esa rata de biblioteca, yo se que lo lograras…

\- No pienso hacerlo – se negó el rubio testarudo. Theodore pareció como si se desinflara un poco.

\- Eres un cobarde – se burló Blaise y Grabbe y Goyle se rieron como unos idiotas pero frenaron de golpe cuando Draco los miro amenazadoramente.

Malfoy sintió como le temblaban las aletas de la nariz. Mierda, no debía de haber aceptado el reto desde un principio, pero ahora si se negaba quedaría como un cobarde y como si no fuera capaz de seducir a Granger. Él era capaz de seducir hasta a una planta.

\- Esta bien. Acepto el reto – musitó el rubio sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en algo que no le iba a gustar. Theodore se volvió a poner tenso-. ¿Hasta cuando tengo tiempo?

-Emmm te daremos más tiempo. El catorce de febrero será tu último día.

\- Listo – Draco estrecho la mano con Zabini, y luego, malhumorado, decidió irse a su habitación. En todo el recorrido hasta las escaleras un castaño de ojos azules eléctricos no le quito la mirada de encima.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con un enorme vacío color negro. El mismo vació que tenía que mirar desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir. Puso los pies en el frió suelo y escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

\- Hermione – la voz de Ginny le llego a los oídos. Escucho como la pelirroja se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo- Buenos días ¿Estás bien?

\- Si – contestó la castaña en un suspiro. Sintió como Ginny dejaba algo sobre sus rodillas

\- Toma, ahí está tu ropa.

Hermione con dificultad y muchísimo tiempo se fue poniendo el uniforme. Había estado aprendiendo mientras no estaba en el colegio pero igual le costaba sin la vista. Ginny venia todas las mañanas y le traía la ropa que ella necesitaba. A veces se sentía una carga para sus amigos.

Bajo la escalera con ayuda de Ginny. Sabía que cuando se adapte al lugar podría hacer esas cosas, pero por el momento necesitaba ayuda.

Ella había perdido la vista en una fuerte explosión en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Estuvo en muchísimos médicos que no pudieron decirle nada, así que por momento ella no podía recuperar la vista. La directora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall, la dejo volver al colegio a recuperar séptimo año con sus amigos, pero debido a su discapacidad su método de enseñanza será distinto. Ella había aprendido y casi tenia dominado el braille y todos sus libros eran así. Asistiría a las clases con sus compañeros pero todos sus trabajos y evaluaciones teóricos serian oral. Hermione no se sentía bien con eso, por era tenia que convivir con su problema e iba a ser de esa manera hasta que pueda volver a ver.

Ella ya no tenía casi esperanzas de dejar de ver ese enorme vacío negro. Había ido a un millón de médicos muggles, pero nunca le habían dado respuestas concretas, solo que no la querían arriesgar a ir al quirófano. Se sentía totalmente horrible y a veces no sabía cómo seria de ahora en adelante su vida, porque odiaba ser ciega y daría cualquier cosa por solamente una vez los terrenos de Hogwarts, que fue y será siempre su segundo hogar.

Cuando bajo a la sala común junto a Ginny se dirigió con sus amigos al Gran Comedor. A pesar de no poder ver, sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella. La castaña se soltó de los brazos de Harry y Ron para cubrirse la cara con las manos como acto instintivo por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Camino unos pasos adelante y alguien chocó contra ella y cayendo en el suelo por consecuencia. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado por el bochorno que la invadió.

\- Eh, serpiente, mira por donde caminas – Hermione escuchó a Ron gruñir mientras trataba de localizar su mochila que se había caído en el suelo. Unos brazos fuertes la agarraron, la levantaron con extremo cuidado y le entregaron su mochila.

\- Lo siento, Hermione Granger - la castaña no reconoció esa voz. Dudaba de haberla escuchado antes, solamente sabía que él era un Slytherin por lo que había dicho Ron – Soy Theodore, Theodore Nott.

Hermione supo quien era. Nunca había hablado con él, pero siempre estaba en la biblioteca, en una mesa cercana a la suya y también era uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de Slytherin. Casi ni se percato de que Theo la seguía teniendo agarrada de los brazos hasta que Harry tiro de ella y la separo de él. No sabía porque, pero estaba segura que de la serpiente en ese momento la estaba mirando.


End file.
